Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/PikabluTwo
|-|Base= |-|Super= |-|Werehog= |-|Excalibur= |-|Hyper= |-|Darkspine= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog 'is the main hero of the long running ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise. He's a blue, heroic hedgehog equipped with super speed that saves the world time and time again with his friends. 'Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | 2-B, likely 2-A, possibly High 2-A | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least 2-B, likely 2-A, possibly High 2-A | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 15 Classification: Antropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Thundersense, Body Control, Air and Wind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation, True Flight, Transvection and Ground Repulsion, Gravity and Tensor Field Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Intangibility, Absorption | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Barrier and Forcefield Manipulation | All previous abilities but to a greater degree, Energy Projection, Photon Manipulation, can make others enter similar states | Superhuman Physical Characteristiscs, Aura Manipulation, Body Control, Immortality (Type 3) | Expert swordsman, Power Nullification, Reflection Manipulation, Energy Projection, True Flight | All of Super Sonic's abilities, Energy Burst, Force Blast, Invulnerability | Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Was able to beat Ultimate Emerl who was powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Moments prior, Eggman had used them to destroy an entire Star System and Emerl had absorbed the energy. Was able to defeat Perfect Chaos who had absorbed the negative energy of the emeralds. Is on par with characters who could harm Metal Madness whom copied the power of Perfect Chaos. Was able to hurt Dark Gaia who had also absorbed the Emerald's energy when Eggman fired it at the planet), possibly Universe level+ (Was able to contend and beat the Ifrit who was capable of destroying entire dimensions. Eggman stated that Infinite was far stronger than anything Sonic had ever faced (this wouldn't apply to Solaris as he was erased from existence altogether) who Sonic was able to beat. The Phantom Ruby was able to make an entire universe) | Multiverse level (Beat Solaris who was going to destroy all timelines in the Sonicverse which would include the billions of universes of Maginaryworld), likely Multiverse level+ (The song Endless Possibilities states that there are endless possibilities in the Sonicverse meaning there are infinite timelines possibly. That would mean Solaris would destroy infinite timelines), possibly High Multiverse level+ (Solaris was stated to be a higher dimensional being beyond just time meaning he is 5D minimum by this. The hedgehogs would scale for taking him on) | Multi-Solar System level '''(Was able to defeat the Egg Dragoon which was able to harness the power of Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia had absorbed the power of the Chaos Emeralds when Eggman fired the beam at the planet. He should logically be able to properly harness the power as he is the one who "made Dark Gaia whole and complete". He is also stated to be superior to his base in this form), possibly '''Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Defeated the Dark Queen, who was going to erase the timeline. Her power also created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ (at least twice as powerful as Super Sonic) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla, who was going to rewrite and recreate the entire Arabian Nights Reality. Managed to completely restore the Arabian Nights Reality with a simple hand gesture), possibly Multi-Universe level '''(There is potentially another world contained within the Arabian Nights Reality) '''Speed: MFTL+ (Was stated to have ran across the universe endlessly and finally was able to return to his own world. Entered another dimension using his speed alone), possibly Infinite (Was able to run in Null Space which is a place where time exists meaning he ran in a timeless void and even managed to escape it. Was able fix time with his speed which also warrants this rating) | Infinite (Was able to contend with Solaris), possibly Immeasurable (Being a 5D being would warrant this rating as he would be beyond linear time) | Likely MFTL+, possibly Infinite (Can react and fight at the same speeds of the Egg Dragoon which kept up with Sonic in Sonic Generations) | MFTL+ (Flew to the center of the universe), possibly Infinite (Far faster than his base form) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Far swifter than Super Sonic) | Infinite (Fought in a timeless void which warrants this rating) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in all other forms Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Multiversal, likely Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal, likely Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ | Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from several foes around these levels), possibly Universe level+ (Was able to tank a hit from the Time Eater who was tearing through time and space at the moment. Capable of taking on Infinite and the Ifrit who are also at this rating) | Multiverse level, likely ' Multiverse level+', possibly High Multiverse level+ (Took on Solaris) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Tanked hits from the Dark Queen, who warped an entire kingdom and created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ (Superior to Super Sonic) | Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (tanked hits from Alf-Layla-wa Layla) Stamina: Very high in base and Werehog form. Limitless in all other forms. Range: Hundreds of meters at max in base. Anywhere up to possibly High Multiversal in other forms. Standard Equipment: Caliburn, Clarent, Sonic Crackers, Hammer, Shahra's Ring Intelligence: Genius '''(Is constantly able to outwit Dr. Eggman who has an IQ of 300) '''Weaknesses: Overconfident. Darkspine is more violent than before and most of his forms have a time limit. Werehog Sonic is rather slow compared to the other forms. Notable attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Base | Super | Werehog | Excalibur | Hyper | Darkspine Category:PikabluTwo Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2